cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrin
The Scrin are a powerful alien race that invaded Earth during the Third Tiberium War. Calling Tiberium 'Ichor' they have a dependence on Tiberium and will die if they don't live near Tiberium radiation, although combat units seem hardened to non-Tiberium environments. Official Fact Sheet Founded: Unknown. EVA Database notes several references to "Scrin" dating back from the Second Tiberium War. First contact with humanity in 2047, during latter stages of TWIII. Mandate: InOps believes the Scrin invasion force goal is to harvest Tiberium deposits on Earth and transport them to the Ichor Hub. Base of Operations: Scrin Mothership. Military Strength: (Further input needed) Economic Strength: Not Applicable. Political Strength: Not Applicable. Affiliations: Unknown. Hierarchy The Scrin, in spite of their insect-like appearance use ranks similar to those of human militaries. Known ranks are: * The Overlord - Apparently the supreme ruler of the Scrin. * Supervisors - As their name implies, their duty is to oversee the harvesting operations of the Foremen in other planets. They are free to give Foremen orders and answer only to the Overlord. * Foremen - The leaders in charge of directly leading the Tiberium/Ichor harvesting operations in their respective assigned location. History First Contact The Scrin's approach was first detected by GDI deep space relays as six large unidentified ships headed for Earth's orbit. Their initial purpose was unknown and in a state of panic the acting director of GDI Redmond Boyle ordered the entire GDI ion cannon network in the southern hemisphere to be activated and unleashed on the unidentified craft. The ion cannons caused the ships to dissolve into 39 Drone Ships that crashed into Red Zones on every continent. The Scrin, who expected a planet devoid of indigenous population and rich and mature "Ichor" deposits, were surprised by the resistance and the destruction of several of their landing forces. In response they began diversionary operations to provide cover for their Relay Node assembly. During this time, the 'Foreman 371' of the Scrin forces begins to suspect that the signal that called them to Earth was a trap. Indeed, it was Kane who assembled the liquid Tiberium device to lure the Scrin to Earth. Nod's enigmatic leader quickly became of great interest to the Scrin. The Tide Turns Soon the situation turned dire for the Scrin as they encountered increased use of sonic emitters by GDI to contain and break down Tiberium. Since the Scrin are Tiberium-based life it is only logical that the sonic emitters had a destructive effect on them. It was only a matter of time before the alien AI was forced to deny an order to continue the Earth operation and complete construction of the 19 towers it called "Thresholds". The Foreman's Mothership managed to use the Threshold 19 in time to escape Earth prior to the destruction of the majority of the towers and the Relay Node, an event that rendered all remaining Scrin forces useless and ended the Third Tiberium War. Since it appears clear from artifact analyses and Tacitus data that the 'invasion' force sent to Earth wasn't an invasion force at all, but merely a misguided harvesting operation, an actual invasion - if it occurs - may be mammoth in proportion. New Intelligence Further research into the Tacitus has allowed InOps to learn that the Scrin are divided into two sub-factions. Intelligence will continue their research as information remains limited. Military ]] The Scrin are as versatile as GDI. On the ground, Buzzers can rapidly tear any infantry squad that they encounter to pieces, while Disintegrators explode if vehicles attempt to run them down and durable Shock Troopers are able to take on all comers, even aircraft. The rarest Scrin 'infantry' unit, the Mastermind, is able to mind-control not only entire tank crews, but personnel inside production buildings to convert them to serve the Scrin. Their basic scouting vehicles, the Gun Walkers and Seekers, make up in speed and flexibiltiy - being also able to take on aircraft - what they lack in armour and firepower. Devourer Tanks have more firepower than the Scorpian but can increase the power by absorbing Tiberium. The more advanced Scrin vehicles can prove a serious threat to even GDI armour, while their Annihilator Tripod is a true rival to Mammoth Tanks. While their ground troops are very capable, air power seems to be their true strength. Manuevrable Stormriders are the aerial rivals of Firehawks, while Devastator Warships have ravaged nearly all of the Blue Zones with deadly plasma weapons and enormous Planetary Assault Carriers - flying aircraft carriers - are able to project massive amounts of firepower via small drone fighters. Their rarely-encountered Motherships can level cities in a single shot of their main weapon, and are are responsible for the destruction of Berne, Switzerland. Technology As one might expect of a race able to launch invasions across the vastness of space, the Scrin possess a level of technology far superior to the GDI or Nod. While little is yet known about the full extent of how more advanced Scrin hardware works, there is a certain amount known for certain. While Nod may have been able to construct devastating laser and particle beam weapons based on technology gleaned from the Tacitus, the Scrin deploy advanced energy weapons across all of their forces, having apparently completely abandoned conventional ballistics. Furthermore, Scrin infantry and vehicles appear to be bio-engineered, bio-mechanical constructs, a combination of living creature and machine far more advanced than the comparatively crude cyborgs that Nod and CABAL have managed in the past. The Scrin have even mastered teleportation and one of their superweapons, the Rift Generator, is an artificially created 'black hole' of sorts. Despite their level of advanced technology, the more primitive GDI and Nod forces can still hold their own against the Scrin in battle. In particular, weapons that are designed to react with Tiberium, such as the sonic emitters of GDI, or Nod's catalyst missile, can cause immense damage to the Scrin. Naturally, the Scrin's knowledge of Tiberium and its uses is far superior to humans - unbelievably they are able to generate localised ion storms as a method of defending themselves. Many Scrin units appear to repair or heal in Tiberium fields. Category:Factions Category:Scrin